board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rank This Crap
This was named Article of the Week in July of 2008. Rank This Crap is a topic series begun by Yoblazer in June of 2008. GrapefruitKing has taken over as of August 28th, 2008. The project's premise is very simple: every topic, Board 8ers are presented with a main concept comprised of multiple options (such as the nine Fellowship of the Ring members or the seven FFX party members). Board 8ers look over these options and rank them according to individual preference, and the rankings are all tallied and recorded here. Results Day 1 - Fellowship of the Ring (43 votes) *1. Gandalf (332) *2. Aragorn (272) *3. Gimli (244) *4. Legolas (224) *5. Sam (219) *6. Boromir (207) *7. Merry (152) *8. Frodo (143) *9. Pippin (142) Day 2 - Final Fantasy X party members (68 votes) *1. Auron (362) *2. Tidus (311) *3. Yuna (299) *4. Rikku (294) *5. Lulu (253) *6. Wakka (251) *7. Kimahri (134) Day 3 - The Noble Nine (107 votes) *1. Snake (700) *2. Mario (615) *3. Link (576) *4. Mega Man (545) *5. Samus (542) *6. Crono (524) *7. Sonic (508) *8. Cloud (412) *9. Sephiroth (394) Day 4 - FOXHOUND (63 votes) *1. Revolver Ocelot (313) *2. Liquid Snake (295) *3. Psycho Mantis (264) *4. Sniper Wolf (212) *5. Vulcan Raven (136) *6. Decoy Octopus (102) Day 5 - Nintendo Home Consoles (89 votes) *1. SNES (386) *2. N64 (280) *3. Wii (231) *4. NES (223) *5. Gamecube (215) Day 6 - Pixar Films (62 votes) *1. Toy Story (422) *2. Finding Nemo (327) *3. Toy Story 2 (321) *4. The Incredibles (302) *5. Monsters, Inc. (259) *6. Ratatouille (248) *7. A Bug's Life (210) *8. Cars (143) Day 7 - Street Fighter II Original Roster (27 votes) *1. Ryu (161) *2. Ken (158) *3. Chun-Li (153) *t4. Blanka (113) *t4. Dhalsim (113) *6. E. Honda (102) *7. Guile (92) *8. Zangief (84) Day 8 - Morpheon Mods Customizations (13 votes) *1. Metroid Wii (76) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/MetroidWii *2. Super Mario Galaxy Wii (63) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/FinalMarioGalaxy *3. Zelda Wii (60) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaWii *4. God of War PSP (57) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/GodOfWarPSP *5. Zelda DS (48) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaDS *6. Rockstar Wii (40) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/RockstarWii02 *7. Clerks Wii (20) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/Kevinsmithwii2 Day 9 - Star Wars Films (61 votes) *1. The Empire Strikes Back (300) *2. Return of the Jedi (293) *3. A New Hope (269) *4. Revenge of the Sith (201) *5. The Phantom Menace (113) *6. Attack of the Clones (105) Day 10 - Best of Rank This Crap #1-9 (42 votes) *1. SNES (309) *2. Snake (289) *3. Revolver Ocelot (229) *4. The Empire Strikes Back (197) *5. Gandalf (191) *6. Auron (185) *7. Toy Story (178) *8. Ryu (177) *9. Metroid Wii (142) Day 11 - The Zelda Series (64 votes) *1. Ocarina of Time (452) *2. Link to the Past (407) *3. Majora's Mask (397) *4. Twilight Princess (374) *5. Wind Waker (361) *6. Link's Awakening (345) *7. The Legend of Zelda (219) *8. Phantom Hourglass (175) *9. Adventure of Link (150) Day 12 - Original Super Smash Bros. Roster (70 votes) *1. Captain Falcon (596) *2. Kirby (552) *3. Link (502) *4. Luigi (500) *5. Samus (495) *6. Fox (462) *7. Pikachu (457) *8. Mario (453) *9. Ness (431) *10. Jigglypuff (356) *11. Donkey Kong (350) *12. Yoshi (331) Day 13 - Melee Newcomers (49 votes) *1. Falco (474) *2. Marth (438) *3. Bowser (424) *4. Mr. Game & Watch (415) *5. Sheik (406) *6. Ganondorf (404) *7. Mewtwo (376) *8. Dr. Mario (370) *9. Peach (360) *10. Zelda (357) *11. Roy (349) *12. Ice Climbers (341) *13. Young Link (268) *14. Pichu (163) Day 14 - Batman Movies (18 votes) *1. The Dark Knight (102) *2. Batman Begins (84) *3. Batman (72) *4. Batman Returns (51) *5. Batman Forever (44) *6. Batman & Robin (18) Day 15 - GameFAQs Contests (10 votes) *1. Character Battle VI (91) *2. Best Game Ever (82) *3. Character Battle I (78) *4. Character Battle II (71) *5. Character Battle IV (67) *6. Character Battle V (49) *7. Character Battle III (35) *t8. Best Series Ever (32) *t8. Got Villains? (32) *10. The 10 Best Games Ever (23) Day 16 - The ten most recent US presidents (38 votes) *1. Dwight D. Eisenhower (313) *2. Bill Clinton (286) *3. John F. Kennedy (284) *4. Ronald Reagan (216) *5. Lyndon B. Johnson (208) *6. Richard Nixon (199) *7. Gerald Ford (177) *8. George H. W. Bush (167) *9. Jimmy Carter (138) *10. George W. Bush (68) Day 17 - Top grossing movies from the 90s (51 votes) *1. Aladdin (384) *2. Forrest Gump (377) *3. Toy Story (367) *4. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (320) *5. Saving Private Ryan (307) *6. Jurassic Park (302) *7. Independence Day (245) *8. Home Alone (225) *9. Titanic (151) *10. Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (128) Category:Topic Series Category:Article of the Week winners